familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arleta, Los Angeles
|elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 91331 |area_code = |website = |footnotes = }} Arleta is a "moderately diverse" community in the San Fernando Valley region of Los Angeles, California, with a high percentage of Latino residents and of people born outside the United States. The neighborhood is considered average among the city's districts. There are five public but no private schools within Arleta. Geography Arleta is bordered by the Los Angeles districts of Mission Hills and North Hills on the north, Sun Valley on the east, Pacoima on the northeast, and Panorama City on the west. It lies within the 6th City Council district. The boundaries of Arleta are roughly Paxton Avenue on the northwest, Laurel Canyon Boulevard on the northeast, Tonopah Avenue on the southeast, and Woodman Avenue on the southwest, making the square area about four (4) miles, according to Google Earth. Demographics The 2000 U.S. census counted 31,068 residents in the 3.10-square-mile Arleta neighborhood—or 10,034 people per square mile, an average population density for the city. In 2008, the city estimated that the population had increased to 32,622. In 2000 the median age for residents was 29, about average for city neighborhoods. The percentage of residents aged 11 to 18 was among the county's highest.http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/arleta "Arleta," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times The neighborhood was considered "moderately diverse" ethnicallyhttp://maps.latimes.com/neighborhoods/diversity/neighborhood/list Diversity "measures the probability that any two residents, chosen at random, would be of different ethnicities. If all residents are of the same ethnic group it's zero. If half are from one group and half from another it's .50." —''Los Angeles Times'' within Los Angeles, with a relatively high percentage of Latinos. The breakdown was Latinos, 71.7%; Asians, 11.0%; whites, 13.2%; blacks, 2.2%; and others, 1.9%. Mexico (55.3%) and El Salvador (11.2%) were the most common places of birth for the 46% of the residents who were born abroad—which was a high percentage for Los Angeles. The median yearly household income in 2008 dollars was $65,649, considered average for the city. Renters occupied 19.6% of the housing stock, and house- or apartment-owners held 80.4%. The average household size of 4.0 people was considered high for Los Angeles. The 11.5% of families headed by single parents was considered about average for city neighborhoods. Economy The fashion company Juicy Couture has its headquarters in Arleta.Moore, Booth. "The taste of success; With its first boutique, Juicy Couture sets out to make the world more casual." Los Angeles Times. November 23, 2004. Part E, Calendar Desk. E1. Retrieved on February 3, 2010. "But we are working harder than we've ever worked and our office is still the same dump," she says, referring to the warehouse space in an industrial section of Arleta where Juicy Couture is headquartered." Parks and recreation Branford Park is located in Arleta. The facility has an auditorium, a lighted baseball diamond, an unlighted baseball diamond, lighted outdoor basketball courts, a children's play area, a community room, an indoor gymnasium with weights, an indoor gymnasium without weights, an outdoor gymnasium without weights, a kitchen, a music room, picnic tables, a lighted soccer field, a stage, lighted tennis courts, and lighted volleyball courts."Branford Park." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. In addition the Devonshire Arleta Park in Arleta."Devonshire Arleta Park." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. Government and infrastructure *California's 29th congressional district — federal *California's 18th State Senate district *California's 39th State Assembly district *Los Angeles City Council District 6 The United States Postal Service Arleta Post Office is located at 9454 Arleta Avenue."Post Office Location - ARLETA ." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. This post office was opened shortly before Christmas 1954. The original construction was performed by Ralph Benton of Van Nuys at a total cost of $21,500.The Valley News, September 5, 1954: "New Post Office Will Serve Southerly Area of Pacoima" Education ]] The schools within Arleta are as follows:http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/arleta/schools/ "Arleta Schools," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times * Arleta High School, 14200 Van Nuys Boulevard * Sharp Avenue Elementary School, 13800 Pierce Street * Beachy Avenue Elementary School, 9757 Beachy Avenue * Vena Avenue Elementary School, 9377 Vena Avenue * Canterbury Avenue Elementary School, 13670 Montague Street * Bert Corona Charter Middle School, 9400 Remick Ave Infrastructure Transportation Arleta is accessible from the Golden State Freeway (I-5) and the Hollywood Freeway (SR 170). Major thoroughfares include Van Nuys Boulevard, Woodman Avenue, Arleta Avenue, as well as Sheldon, Branford, Osborne and Terra Bella Streets. Metro Rapid route 761 provides fast transit on Van Nuys Boulevard, and Metro route 158, goes up Woodman Avenue, but turns on Arleta Avenue via Brandford Street, and continues along Devonshire St into Granada Hills, Northridge, and Chatsworth, respectively. Libraries Los Angeles Public Library operates the Granada Hills Branch. Notable people * Missy Avila (murder victim)Bartholomew, Dana. "Last woman convicted in Missy Avila murder released from prison on Monday." Los Angeles Daily News. December 10, 2012. Retrieved on June 20, 2013. * Johnny Burnette, rockabilly singer RG Pacific|url = http://rgpacific.com/arleta-web-design/|website = rgpacific.com|access-date = 2015-12-30}}http://www.burnette-rock.com/InsideStory2.htm burnette-rock.com * The Osmonds, singing group Popular culture Arleta was also the filming location for the fictitious McFly family in the Back to the Future series.http://www.filminameric.com/Movies/BackToTheFuture/ filminameric.com See also * Van Nuys Boulevard * List of neighborhoods and districts in Los Angeles References External links *Arleta Neighborhood Council *Council District 6 * http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/arleta/comments/ Comments about living in Arleta * http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/palms/crime/ Arleta crime map and statistics Category:Arleta, Los Angeles Category:Communities in the San Fernando Valley Category:Neighborhoods in Los Angeles